Finger-operable dispensers are typically adapted to be incorporated in dispensing systems mounted on hand-held containers that are commonly used for fluent products. Some dispensing systems incorporate a pump and the user depresses the pump actuator to produce a stream of the fluent product. Such a finger-operable dispenser is frequently used for hand soaps and sanitizers and the like. The finger-operable dispenser requires the user to manually operate the pumping structure which can cause germs to pass from the recipient to the pumping structure and vice-versa.
Some dispensers are designed for use with a pressurized container including a valve assembly and have a suitable discharge structure to dispense the fluent product under pressure. Dispensing systems comprising a valve assembly and cooperating dispenser are typically mounted at the top of the container, such as a metal can containing the pressurized product. The dispenser typically includes an external actuator that is connected to the valve assembly and that provides a dispensing passage from which the product can be dispensed to a target area. Again, such dispensing systems require manual actuation by a user such as by depressing the external actuator. This leads to the transfer of germs, as above.
Touchless dispensers for aerosol products have found use in commercial applications. These dispensers are electrically powered and are typically mounted to a wall and are hardwired to an electrical power source. Such devices are not adapted for widespread usage and typically require aerosol containers specifically designed for the overall structure.